Developing a consistent putting stroke is one of the more difficult goals for golfers who wish to improve their proficiency in the game of golf. It is generally considered that a consistent straight-back/straight-through putting stroke, in which the shoulders, arms and putter move as a single unit, is desirable. Training apparatus to aid the golfer in practicing such a stroke preferably encourages active participation of the golfer's muscles as part of the learning process.